


better together

by e_keshet



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Lil angsty, in this house we hate campbell, it isnt great but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_keshet/pseuds/e_keshet
Summary: (After episode 10)Elle turns to Helena to get away from Campbell, and wants to stay with her longer.





	better together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy/gifts).



> this fandom needs more lesbians and that's the tea so here's a little oneshot courtesy of a nice commenter who asked it (i hope u see this emmy)  
> expect becca and kelly from me at some point because i love them  
> also i'm still writing my main thing dont worry yall

She still wasn’t sure, exactly, what led to Elle being in her room again. They’d been sitting together in silence for nearly half an hour, Helena on the bed with her Bible, and Elle laying on the rug. Internally, Helena was just grateful to have another person there again. Luke had confessed to lying about the election fraud mess, and with everything else going on with him, she ended things between them. The news hasn’t gotten out yet, and she still isn’t sure how she can free Allie and keep Lexie and Campbell from driving the town into the ground.

 

A less dire issue, but now her bedroom always felt too big and too empty. She was glad to have the company, even if it would be cut short when Elle would inevitably have to return to Campbell.

 

Another issue Helena couldn’t figure out how to solve.

 

“Helena?” Elle’s voice was soft.

 

She put the Bible down. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you think...do you think God is punishing me?”

 

She’s gotten that question from probably twenty people since they discovered they were alone, but it hurt her heart more to hear it from Elle. She slid off the bed to sit with her. She was staring up at Helena with her big, vulnerable eyes.

 

“No, God isn’t punishing you, Elle. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“The pie-”

 

“Was an accident. The original purpose was self-defense. God understands. Deuteronomy says life for a life, and Campbell is hurting you and taking your life. So it's self-defense. And you tried to save everyone by eating the most. You’re a good person, okay?”

 

Elle nodded, but it didn’t look like she believed it. Tentatively, Helena inched her hand toward hers and intertwined them. Elle was watching their hands with a completely blank look on her face.

 

“Do you believe me?” she whispered. Elle shook her head.

 

It was time to pull out the moral authority card. “Do you think I’m a good person, Elle?” A small nod. “Do you think I would be lying to you?” Slowly, Elle shook her head.

 

"Exactly. You're a good person. You just got stuck with a very bad person. I promise, if I got the chance to kill him discreetly, I'd do it."

 

Elle let her head drop to Helena's shoulder.

 

"I want to stay here tonight," she said, muffled by Helena's sweater.

 

Helena squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her.

 

"Stay here. There’s a place you can hide in my closet if Campbell shows up.”

 

Elle wrapped her arms tightly around Helena’s waist, leaning into Helena playing with her hair. “He’ll find me eventually. If I keep hiding, it’ll just be worse when he finds me.” It sounded like she was starting to cry, and it was like a sharp pain in Helena’s heart.

 

“We’ll get rid of him. I promise.” Elle looked up at her. “Then you can stay with me every night.”

 

Elle smiled a little. “That’d be nice,” she said, and nuzzled deeper into Helena’s arms. "You'd be a better boyfriend."

 

Helena laughed softly. "Maybe." Maybe she was right. Maybe she and Elle could be better together than with any of the lying, ridiculous boys in this place. She hugged Elle tighter, and prayed for that day to come soon.


End file.
